Autumn Spirit
by That-boy-who-writes
Summary: Archer is captured by the leaves outside. When he runs away from home to live with the leaves, he drowns. The man in the moon brought him powers. Jack Frost discovered that he had when out to find who the man in the moon had chosen for the fight. Jack shows him Jamie and the guardians. What happens? Read and find out.
1. Archer

**A/N - Sorry it's short but I've just started. I might start my "rising" book soon aswell. I don't own rise of the guardians aswell. Hope you enjoy guys!**

Autumn Spirit.

My name is Archer Flicker. I'm … Well … I don't know who I am. I guess I'm a normal boy. As much as I know. Somehow I feel I'm not, Somehow I'm not the same. Somehow the autumn leaves are calling me outside. Somehow my world is bursting with browns, reds and yellows. Somehow I need to get outside. Somehow I feel like I'm flying with the wind.

"Archer Spark Flicker! Come down this instant! You've been writing and dreaming all day! Come down and socialize now!" My mother's voice rang upstairs.

I built up my courage. I can't. I won't. "No." I breathed.

"What did you say?" My mum said.

The word tasted bad in my mouth so I shouted it out "NO!" I screamed.

"How about 'Yes?'" My mum shouted.

I couldn't, my life was crumbling when I lived here. It's time to leave. I opened the window and jumped out. I know. I wasn't thinking. But I did, and lived. Somehow.

I landed on two feet and ran. And Ran.

And Ran.

The autumn leaves called me in to the wood. I thought that I would make it. I slipped and tripped and landed in the freezing leaves on the lake surrounding me.

I thought about my life. My family was safe. I lived my life well. It's time to end it.

I took my last breathe.


	2. The man in the moon

**A/N- Hope u enjoy! I need a man in the moon part. This is that part. Lol. ASDFGHJKL. BTW for ur info this is 3rd person.**

Meanwhile, The man in the moon was watching. This boy, this child, this person, was inspiring to all the guardians. He watched and waited. He was running away to be free. How nice.

He decided that it was time that there was a a spirit of the leaves, an autumn spirit, but that boy was drowning in this frozen lake. He cursed Jack Frost for the frozen lake, but it would make it as easy as when he changed Jack Frost.

The boy's green eyes closed, his skin went cold, he was dead. It was time. He looked down at him, he changed his eyes to a blazing rainbow of autumn colors. He gave him powers of flight and a crown to give him powers. Magic jewels were on the green dark leaves on the bronze backing. He had a brown jewel on a necklace he gently placed on his neck. A cape he placed on his back.

Next the memories. He can't have any of his old memories, he sorted through all of them. The happy, the sad, every laugh and tear, and put them in a jar.

He leant down and kissed his forehead. He was now an immortal spirit. He was now the spirit of autumn.

It was done, he left.

Archers eyes opened.


	3. Jack

"Quick! Everyone come here at once!" North's voice rang out. The guardians rushed in, Jack and Tooth flied hand in hand as Sandy and Bunnymund ran next to each other laughing until they realised the seriousness of the matter.

"What's the matter? What's happening?" The guardians screamed.

"The man in the moon has found an autumn spirit for the battle! We need to find him. Apparently, his name is Archer and he's in the woods and... well who's going to find him?" North explained. Several eyes turned to Jack.

"So, I need to do it?" Jack asked.

"Well , from what I've heard" North argued "He sounds similar to you."

"Well, from what I've heard, I haven't got much choice" Jack said " So , okay!"

"Thanks Jack" Tooth said, blowing him a kiss.

Jack took off to the wood, flying up into the sky. Swooping and diving in the red and brown leaves on the leafless trees. He caught a glance of Jamie staring out of the window. He waved.

Jack ran and landed with two feet on the leafy ground. He saw the boy just sitting up on the ground. Jack felt sympathy for the boy. He landed in front of him and resisted an inward


	4. Archer (2)

I sat up. What happened? Who am I? Where am I? What should I do? I glanced up at the moon. It was full tonight. It told me one thing. My name is Archer. I looked down at my reflection in the water. I have…ginger hair, red brown and orange eyes and red clothes and a black scarf, a cape, a crown, a jewel on a necklace, and red leather sandals. Whoever I am, I'm different, and have something about autumn.

Then this boy landed in front of me. His white, spiky hair and his light blue eyes made me know that I had nothing to fear. Like Santa, or something like that.

This is just crazy.

"Hey, are you Archer?" He said.

"I…I think so…" I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Jack… Jack Frost." He Answered.

"Jack Frost…" I said, the name sounded familiar.

"I need to tell you something important. You're like me, a guardian, immortal… invisible, too everyone but the fellow guardians and a boy named Jamie. Your special. You were brought back to life to protect the children of the world. "

"Whoa whoa … I was what? Brought back to life?"

"Yeah, by the man in the moon."

"So how many more shocks are you going to give me?" I asked.

"Follow me…" Jack said, and took off into the night.


	5. Jamie's POV

The tears came thick and fast down my face. _The guardians will help you. _Those words are the words that come to my mind with every tear. Those ears , those wings, that hat, that white spiky hair, that golden yellow sand blowing though the clouds. They give me hope. I swear I can see them. I swear I have hope. I've seen them_. I have seen them. _The reality is still sinking in. My hope is real. I have something to believe in. They say so much. "It's just a fairy tale Jamie" "It's not real Jamie" "You're twelve years old Jamie" "Get a grip of yourself Jamie." I answer truthfully. "They are real..." I plead.

They're the ones that should be getting a grip of their selves. At one time, I was the _only_ believer and guess what happened? I saw them. Honestly and truthfully I SAW THEM.

Now I know what you're thinking…They all think the same. That I'm some crazy boy. But it's true. And Jack Frost is my friend.

Jack Frost…My childhood hero…He's always there. I can remember the words he tells me. I live by his advice. Jack Frost… The hero of my life.

Then something amazing happened. Jack Frost…And someone… looking just like some Halloween , autumn version of him… were looking in the window.


	6. Jack's POV

**A/N Thanks to the 500 people who have viewed this story, the 4 followers of this story, the 5 who have favourite and the person who reviewed THANKS A LOT! J**

I rushed to the window, and smirked at Jamie's gaping eyes. I could see Archer peering too the glass. "Who…who are you?" Jamie said, gesturing to Archer.

"Jamie, this is my fellow spirit, Archer Flicker, he's an autumn spirit" I said, nodding at Archer.

"Archer Flicker…" Jamie savoured the word as if it was a boiled sweet "The new guardian"

"Not yet… The other guardians haven't even seen him yet."

"You say that as if I'm your new pet" Archer said, giving me a playful punch.

Jamie smiled "Jack and Archer….My new friends"

Archer lowered his voice "May we come in?"  
Jamie tiptoed to the window and opened it "Sure , but be quiet. It's 2 in the morning"

We sat on his bed and smiled at him. "How's life then Jamie?"

"Harsh, everyone Is still telling me to 'stop believing' and they're arguing with me so I can't tell them the truth there's too many tears" Jamie whispered

"It will be okay, I promise." Archer smiled hugging Jamie.

"I'll never have better friends than you" Jamie weeped.

We embraced , we promised to stay here until morning light.


	7. Archer (3)

Jamie's fearful eyes stuck love into my heart, it was obvious why Jack loved Jamie so much

"Listen…you can tell us anything, the guardians will protect you" I smiled, my arm around Jamie.

"Well…my…my mum and dad and they argue and I'm… and I'm Hated and in the middle and I hate myself and…" Jamie cried.

"Look… come with us, for a while, a week or so, run away, after all, we're your guardians." Jack smiled.

"I…I really could do that?" Jamie gasped. "Come with you?"

"Are you sure?" I whispered to Jack

"What could possibly go wrong?" Jack replied.

"It's worth a shot" I agreed. "Okay… so, do you want to?" I said to Jamie.

Jamie nodded uncertainly "Okay"

"Sure?" Jack said, half in disbelief

"Confident" He nodded.

"So…why?" I said, shocked

"I need to get away, and what better than with the guardians? They _are_ that bad"

"So… lets go" Jack said

Jamie took our hands, "Trust us, this will work, just hold on" Jack advised, he was the best guardian, he should know.

**A/N Sorry for short, but next chapter is going to be 300 words or so , so okay, yeah. 20 DAYS TILL I SEE IT! But I hoope you enjoyed this little filler chapter! Smiles to you all!**


	8. Sandy

**_Sandy_**

I saw Jack at the window with a boy mysteriously looking like an autumn version of him. I summoned a question mark above my head. I saw Tooth whispering into my ear

"That's Archer, Sandy" She explained. I nodded with a smile. I waved at the window half-heartedly.

Jack smiled, I managed to catch a couple of his words. "That's Sandy, that's Tooth, that's North, you may know him as Santa , and that's Bunnymund , or the Easter Bunny"

"Archer! Archer Flicker!" North Smiled. "I hope you and…Jamie?"

Jamie waved "I've ran away from home, with these two, probably for a week or two"

I gave them the thumbs up. I knew it was fine. Archer looked around. "Where am I?"  
I summoned a picture of Santa's palace with a north pole sign in it.

"The north pole?" Archer asked. I nodded. "But why?"  
"Pitch Black has found an ally. Blink. He has a strong hated for us. Because, he's Tooth's twin brother. They never got on"

**_(A/N- MORE ABOUT THAT IN ANOTHER STORY!)_**

"And Quicksilver, the chief of the nightmare army, the best of the nightmares. And he's after you Jack" North Explained.

"So, if someone's after me. Why do I need to defend the rest of you?"

Bunnymund stepped forward "Listen Mate, We. Don't. Know"

"Okay Mr Kangaroo" Archer Snapped. I could see that smile on Jack's face. I summoned a "LOL" above my head.

Bunny was not happy about that. "Look mate, this is serious business" He argued.

It wasn't, it just wasn't at the moment. "Look Sandy, Jack, Archer, Tooth, Bunny is right. So be quiet." North interrupted. "Pitch will advance on you and Sandy any time soon" He said , gesturing to me and Archer.

"What's going to happen us?" Archer Whispered. I didn't know.


End file.
